A probe device is a device that is used to examine the electrical properties of an object-to-be-inspected (e.g., integrated circuit formed on a wafer, hereinafter referred to as “wafer”). Usually, the probe device comprises a main chuck, that can move in X-, Y-, Z-, and θ-directions, and a probe card located over the main chuck. In inspecting the object, the main chuck carrying the wafer thereon is moved in the X- and Y-directions to align the wafer and the probe card with each other. Thereafter, the main chuck is raised in the Z-direction, whereupon the object-to-be-inspected is checked for electrical properties in a manner such that the object is in contact with a probe of the probe card. The probe card is detachably supported by means of a clamp mechanism that is located in the probe device.
The conventional probe device has a replacing device for the probe card. In attaching the probe card to the conventional probe device, one side (e.g., front cover) of the probe device is opened. The probe card replacing device is drawn out of the front face of the probe device. The probe card is set on the probe card replacing device. As the probe card replacing device and the clamp mechanism are operated, the probe card placed on the probe card replacing device is transferred to the clamp mechanism and held by means of the same mechanism. After the probe card is transferred to the clamp mechanism, the probe card replacing device is put into the probe device, and the probe device is covered.
In removing the probe card held by means of the clamp mechanism, the aforesaid processes are carried out in reverse order. In order to convey the probe card to the probe device, an operator takes out the probe card from a storage section (e.g., storage rack) or the like. The operator carries the probe card from the storage section to the probe device and sets it in the probe card replacing device. Further, the operator carries the probe card from the probe card replacing device to the storage rack and stores it therein.